pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Hampton
Susan Hampton (born 1949) is an Australian poet. Life Susan Hampton was born in Inverell, New South Wales,Poetica ABC Radio National and lived in Annandale in Sydney for many years. After graduating from Newcastle Teacher's College, Hampton went on to a Bachelor of Arts}B.A. (honours) in English Literature, studying at Newcastle, Macquarie and Sydney Universities. In the 1980s she taught writing at UTS in Sydney. She has a son and a grand-daughter. Her work as a Writer-in-Residence included the Australian National University, the University of Canberra, the University of New England, and Varuna Writer's Retreat, where she taught editing. She has taught writing at UTS and other universities. From 1992 on she has lived in Canberra, where she works as a freelance editor,Susan Hampton (b. 1949), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 21, 2014. and works in the public library system facilitating book groups. She has written eight books including poetry, fiction, and non-fiction, and her work is collected in many anthologies. Several of her books have won national awards. Her work has been translated into Spanish, Chinese and Ukrainian. A selection of her poems appears in ‘Australian Poetry since 1788’, edited by Geoffrey Lehmann and Robert Gray (UNSW Press 2011). Hampton has also edited trade fiction and non-fiction books including ‘Stravinsky's Lunch’ (Drusilla Modjeska), ‘Gilgamesh’ (Joan London), and ‘The Poison Principle’ (Gail Bell), which have all won major prizes. The Penguin Book of Australian Women Poets, which she co-edited with Kate Llewellyn, became a set text on many writing courses. Her next book, Surly Girls (A&R/Collins Imprint, 1989), presents performance pieces and short stories. A Latin Primer, published by Cerberus Press in 1999, was written in one day, though it was edited over many months. A sequence of 23 sonnets about Mozart, Latin, addiction and love, it was recorded for ABC Radio National’s program ‘Poetica’ in 2003. The program features poems from early works and a selection from ‘ A Latin Primer’. 'The Kindly Ones’ a 43 page narrative poem (Five Islands Press, 2005) has also been recorded and is available from www.riverroadpress.net. It tells the story of the three Furies of Ancient Greece who decide to take a holiday from punishing people at the gate of hell and come to contemporary Sydney, stay at the backpackers in Glebe and keep in touch by mobile phone. ‘…a weird satirical travelogue written by one of the Furies. . . It is an extraordinary poem: bold, bitter, intelligent and fantastical.’ (Lisa Gorton) Containing another 50 pages of poems ‘On the Bright Road’, ‘The Kindly Ones’ won the 2006 Judith Wright Award and was shortlisted for the NSW and Victorian Premiers’ Awards for poetry, the Age Book of the Year Award, and the ACT Book of the Year Award. News of the Insect World (Five Islands Press, 2009) riffs on infinity, nightclubs, fugues, Caracas, the cordless drill, Dante’s ‘Purgatory’, and scarabs and dragonflies. Two essays, 'Blood' (7000w) and 'Scale by Scale' (4000w) are collected in anthologies. Writing "Hampton has two approaches in her poetry: a style which plays language games, and a realistic and detailed often explicitly autobiographical style. Hampton's output is small but incisive. She is able to express emotion with a lightness of touch." (Lehmann and Gray, Australian Poetry since 1788). Recognition In 1977 she was a joint winner of the Patricia Hackett Prize (Westerly), and in 1979 won the Dame Mary Gilmore Award for poetry. She also won the Shire of Eltham Short Story Award. Surly Girls won the Steele Rudd Award in 1990. Publications Poetry *''Ten Poems''. Melbourne: Australian Council of Trade Unions, 1980. * Costumes: Poems and prose. Chippendale, NSW: Transit Poetry, 1981. * White Dog Sonnets: A novel (verse novel). Surry Hills, NSW: Fab Press, 1987. * A Latin Primer. Markwell, NSW: Cerebus Press, 1998. * The Kindly Ones. Carlton, Vic: Five Islands Press, 2005. * News of the Insect World, and other poems. Parkville, Vic: Five Islands Press, 2009. *''On the Bright Road, and other poems''. Picaro Press, 2012. Short fiction * Surly Girls (poems and prose). North Ryde, NSW: Collins Australia, 1989. Non-fiction *''About Literature'' (with Sue Wolfe). Macmillan, 1984.Susan Hampton (1949- ), ACT Writers' Showcase. Web, Jan. 21, 2014. Anthologized * Australian Poetry Since 1788 (edited by Geoffrey Lehmann & Robert Gray). University of New South Wales Press, 2011. Edited * Penguin Book of Australian Women Poets (with Kate Llewellyn). Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Hampton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Jan. 21, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Susan Hampton b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation. * Susan Hampton (1949- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (24 poems) ; Audio / video *Susan Hampton (b. 1949) at The Poetry Archive (3 poems) ;About *Susan Hampton (1949- ) at the ACT Writers' Showcase. * [http://www.textjournal.com.au/april11/bitto_rev.htm review of News of the Insect World] Category:1949 births Category:Australian poets Category:Australian short story writers Category:Living people Category:People from Sydney Category:Australian women writers Category:Women poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers